hnhfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Updates
'This Page is missing different Updates for WORLD 9 which prolly never get worked in here - so just moving on with World 10 ...--Borka (talk) 01:52, 29 January 2017 (EST) ' For more update informations go to forums http://www.havenandhearth.com/forum/viewforum.php?f=39 __TOC__ For a list of updates in order, visit Here Update template: copy + paste this template when adding a new update DATE + UPDATE NAME - by jorb » DATE POSTED February 16, 2017 Game Development: Whack-a-Mole - by jorb » Thu Feb 16, 2017 1:42 am February 01, 2017 Game Development: Wolverine Instructions - by jorb »Wed Feb 01, 2017 11:03 pm '' January 26, 2017 + Game Development: Bench Crab - ''by jorb » 26 Jan 2017 January 19, 2017 + Game Development: Swan Fishing - by jorb » 19 Jan 2017 January 12, 2017 + Game Development: I am the Walrus - by jorb » 12 Jan 2017 January 07, 2017 + Game Development: World 10 - by jorb » 07 Jan 2017 ---- ---- January 05, 2016 Game Development: Fun Allowed - by jorb » Tue Jan 05, 2016 12:41 am December 17, 2015 Game Development: Seasons Greetings - by jorb » Thu Dec 17, 2015 December 10, 2015 Game Development: Animash - by jorb » Thu Dec 10, 2015 December 3, 2015 Game Development: Leather Feather - by jorb » Thu Dec 03, 2015 December 1, 2015 Game Development: Apperances of Fix - by jorb » Tue Dec 01, 2015 November 26, 2015 Game Development: Dubloons - by jorb » Thu Nov 26, 2015 November 24, 2015 Game Development: Le Happy Merchant - by jorb » Tue Nov 24, 2015 November 19, 2015 Game Development: A touch of Fix - by jorb » Thu Nov 19, 2015 November 17, 2015 Game Development: Dem Feels - by jorb » Tue Nov 17, 2015 November 12, 2015 Game Development: Castles in the Sand - by jorb » Thu Nov 12, 2015 November 10, 2015 Game Development: Le Petit Fix - by jorb » Tue Nov 10, 2015 November 03, 2015 Game Development: Leniency Central - by jorb » Tue Nov 03, 2015 October 29, 2015 Game Development: Samhain - by jorb » Thu Oct 29, 2015 October 27, 2015 Game Development: Coat of Many Colors - by jorb » Tue Oct 27, 2015 October 20, 2015 Game Development: Lettuce Imagine - by jorb » Tue Oct 20, 2015 Octuber 15, 2015 Game Development: Lucid Lynx - by jorb » Thu Oct 15, 2015 Octuber 13, 2015 Game Development: Bugapalooza - by jorb » Tue Oct 13, 2015 Octuber 08, 2015 Game Development: A Few Little Things - by jorb » Thu Oct 08, 2015 Octuber 06, 2015 Game Development: Bugskatchewan - by jorb » Tue Oct 06, 2015 Octuber 02, 2015 Game Development: Valhalla Rising - by jorb » Fri Oct 02, 2015 by jorb September 24, 2015 Game Development: Steady Drumbeat of Progress - by jorb » Thu Sep 24, 2015 by jorb September 17, 2015 Game Development: Spit'n'Polish - by jorb » Thu Sep 17, 2015 by jorb September 15, 2015 Game Development: Paving the Way - by jorb » Tue Sep 15, 2015 by jorb September 10, 2015 Game Development: Rollin'-rollin'-rollin' - by jorb » Thu Sep 10, 2015 by jorb September 08, 2015 Game Development: Leeching Dry - by jorb » Tue Sep 08, 2015 by jorb September 03, 2015 Game development: Without Batting an Eye, - by jorb » Thu Sep 03, 2015 by jorb September 01, 2015 Game development: A Sound Badgering - by jorb » Tue Sep 01, 2015 by jorb August 28, 2015 With the release of new codebase World 8 started and jorb regularly posts about updates in the english forums announcement https://www.havenandhearth.com/forum/viewforum.php?f=39 thread August 13, 2015 Release Postponement: Eternal Alpha, Aug. 28th 2015 by jorb May 21, 2015 00:28 Release Date Trailer: Eternal Alpha, Aug. 21st 2015 by jorb Jun 27, 2013 Game Development: The Land of Wine, Milk and Honey - by jorb » Thu Jun 27, 2013 Jun 06, 2013 Game Development: Boner - by jorb » Thu Jun 06, 2013 Oct 18, 2013 Bugfixes: Banners & Familiars - by loftar » Fri Oct 18, 2013 Jun 03, 2013 Game Development: World 7 - by jorb » Mon Jun 03, 2013